Konohagakure High School
by EliteThrasher98
Summary: New Student Hinata Hyūga has started at Konohagakure High School, or Konoha High, for short. She is shy and her cousin Neji shows her around and introduces her to some friends of his. She meets a cute blonde named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto thinks she is cute too, will something happen between them? Stay tuned to find out. ON HIATUS, any ideas for future chapters are welcome!
1. New School, New Student, First Day

**I do NOT own Naruto and I am not endorsed by Shonen Jump or Naruto, other than being a big fan. If this story is like another fanfiction, it is strictly unintentional as plagiarism is not encouraged by me. So I hope this turns out to be an original story and does not become like another fanfic. **

Chapter 1: New Student Hinata Hyūga was very scared when the bell rang for Konohagakure High School, or Konoha High for short, to start. Hinata walked through the daunting doors that led to the bustling corridors filled with students talking and enjoying the reunion they had due to the end of year break. Hinata was a new student although she was in second year when she moved from her old school to Konoha High. She looked around for her cousin Neji Hyūga who was already at Konoha High and supposed to find Hinata and show her around the school and introduce her to people for her to make friends with. She found Neji yelling at a cute blonde haired, blue-eyed teen who was looking embarrassed that Neji was making such a big fuss of it. As Hinata made her way towards Neji, she caught the last little bits of their conversation.

"Stop doing these things so much, you idiot!" Neji yelled at the blonde.

"Come on Neji, it didn't hurt anyone did it?" the blonde said to Neji.

"No, but it could have! God, you're so stupid." Neji scolded the blonde until he just walked away shaking his head.

"Neji, you should really loosen up, stop being so uptight." The blonde said as he just walked away to his class.

"H-Hey Neji." Hinata quietly whispered as she made her way next to the long brown-haired and pearl eyed teen.

"Hello Hinata, do you want me to show you around now?" Neji asked Hinata.

"Y-Yes please c-cousin." Hinata replied.

After Neji showed her around, Hinata asked to use the bathroom before he introduced her to some people who were also in second year but were also at Konoha High in first year. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and saw what she usually saw, a pearl eyed, dark ocean blue haired loser. She then calmed herself and opened the door to see that Neji had already rounded up a group of people for her to be introduced to. She saw that the cute blonde was in the group and silently rejoiced when she saw him. There were 9 people for her to meet, including the blonde. Neji first introduced Hinata to the group.

"Everyone, this is Hinata Hyūga, my cousin, she is a second year and don't try to make a move on her, guys." Neji then introduced a pink haired, green-eyed girl, although she had a big forehead.

"This is Sakura Haruno, a second year, just like you." Neji said to Hinata.

Neji then introduced a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, although her hair was covering her right eye.

"This is Ino Yamanaka, also a second year." Neji then introduced to Hinata.

Neji then introduced Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Rock Lee and Chōji Akimichi.

Neji was about to introduce the blonde when he said;

"Neji, let me introduce myself please." said the blonde.

The blonde then looked at Hinata and said;

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, **I might make more of it if you guys like it enough to call for more chapters and I think that I will hopefully get to make more soon too.** Please review and give constructive criticism to help me entertain the readers. Although I won't include any adult themes or anything in my first story but maybe if I make a second one I might input some of that stuff into it. Also, I will definitely introduce Sasuke and probably Gaara, Kankuro and Temari later, and definitely the teachers. **So see you later, hopefully in the next chapter.****


	2. First Class

**Hey, sorry for being late, explanation is at the bottom. Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are owned by Shonen Jump, I am not affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippūden or Shonen Jump, I am just a big fan.**

'Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki.'

Then the class bell rang and Hinata quickly scrambled and grabbed her schedule for the day to see what she had next.

'S-So next is... Aha! H-Here it is, G-Gym Class with Mr. Guy. G-Great...' Hinata said with a grimace.

Hinata then quickly asked Neji where the Gym was, as he was the last to leave.

'Oh, it's just down the hall then turn left and it should be the second door on your right.'

'T-Thanks Neji!'

Hinata then checked her watch and saw that he had a minute to get to the Gym.

'Oh c-crap!'

She then sped down the hall and got there just as the cute blonde from before was walking in.

'Oh hey Hinata!' Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

'Oh h-hey Naruto, a-are y-you in this class t-too?'

'Yeah, although we should get in quickly, otherwise we'll be late.' Naruto said casually.

'Y-Yeah I don't w-want to be late f-for my first c-class.' Hinata told Naruto as she walked through the door to find herself in the Gym.

The teacher walked through another door at the other end of the room.

'Heello students! Who is ready to show the power of their youth?!' Might Guy yelled.

'Yeah!' yelled a lone voice belonging to Rock Lee, a fitness nut and looked like a younger version of Guy.

'I hear we have a new student today, are they here?'

'Y-Yes sir.' Hinata said as she timidly rose from her seat.

'Hello, my name is Might Guy, but you can just call me Guy, what's your name?'

'Um, H-Hinata Hyūga.' Hinata said shyly.

'Well, welcome Hinata, so do you have your gym uniform? I see you're wearing your school uniform but that is not the correct attire for this class.'

'Um n-not yet.'

'Well, there are some spare uniforms in the back room, so take your pick from those and use them until you get your own.' Guy said as he pointed to the back room behind Hinata.

A few minutes later Hinata walked through the door with a gym uniform on. Even though there were so many gym uniforms in the back room, only one fit her and the name tag on the top read Tsunade Senju. She was aware of almost everyone in the class looking at her, she went over and sat next to Naruto.

'Wow, you look beautiful!' said Naruto with a smile on his face.

'R-Really? Y-You think so?'

'Of course! Who in their right mind wouldn't think so?'

'Obviously her, idiot.' came a voice from behind them.

Naruto and Hinata then turned around and there was Sasuke Uchiha standing behind them.

**Hey, what happened was, I had writers block, then I forgot to wroite it and then I remembered and had technical difficulties and so here we are. Hope you guys enjoyed it, If you have any questions or requests please leave them in reviews, also any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. See you next time!**


	3. The Principal

**Hey guys, if you have any questions or requests you wish to ask, then either put them in a review or PM me, same with any constructive criticism, it is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are owned by Shonen Jump, I am not affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippūden or Shonen Jump, I am just a big fan.****

'Obviously her, idiot.'

'What do you want Sasuke?' Naruto asked with a sigh.

Sasuke Uchiha was a boy who had jet black hair, which was spiked up, similar to Naruto's, but the spikes were mainly directed backwards, as opposed to Naruto's, his spikes went everywhere. He had red eyes, which was a common hereditary trait in his family, and usually found a way to make any shirt he wears have a high open Uchiha seemed to have all of the girls following him (except Hinata of course) and it seemed he didn't even know (or care). His attitude towards Naruto was one of superiority, (well, he does have that attitude towards everyone, but Naruto especially), and as such whenever in a conversation with or involving Naruto he would verbally attack Naruto in some way. He was athletic and smart, (but there were people better than him in both those respects), which boosted his feeling of superiority.

'Can't you tell, you idiot?' Sasuke said with a sigh and bored expression.

'What? That you are annoying?' Naruto said with an annoyed expression on his face.

'No, that you are probably the first person outside of her family to tell her she is beautiful.'

'And how would you know that?'

'Well, for a start, she asked if you really thought so and she almost started to tear up when you said it.'

Naruto thought about this and then said,

'I wouldn't know, I was too distracted by her beauty.' Naruto said with a smile to Hinata.

'Well, pay more attention to girls, idiot, at least, if you don't want to die alone.' Sasuke said with a flat tone.

'Yeah?!' Naruto yelled, then jumped to his feet quickly and got ready to fight.

'Yeah!' Sasuke yelled, as both boys butted heads like two male deer in a battle for supremacy.

'NARUTO! SASUKE! YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE THE NEW STUDENT!' Yelled a powerful voice from the doorway. Naruto and Sasuke both turned slowly, and started shaking, eyes wide open. When they saw who it was they said to each other,

'Yep, thought so.'

'MY OFFICE! NOW!'

The voice came from a busty blond woman, with long pigtails and brown eyes, also known as the principal of the school, Miss Tsunade Senju. She walked over to Hinata and said,

'Ah, wearing my old uniform, eh? It was the only one that could fit you, right?' Tsunade said matter of factly.

'Y-Yes.'

'Thought so, you're almost as busty as me.'

'O-Oh, thank you.'

'Well, I've got to go talk to those idiots. Hope you have a good day.'

'You guys, just... I don't know where to start. Every time, I go to look through the classes, when I get to yours, you guys are always fighting!'

'It's not my fault, he always acts as if he is better than everyone and it gets on my nerves!' Naruto complained.

'So what? It's true you know.' Sasuke said matter of factly.

'Naruto, you always let things get to you, it's not a good trait.' Tsunade told the blonde. Then she whispered, 'Especially for a boyfriend.' Then she laughed when she saw how red he went after she said that.

'Anyway, Sasuke, you are no better than anyone here and they are no better than you, so stop acting so proud of yourself just for being here. Just go back to your class.'

The two boys then returned to find something unexpected.

**So that's it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed, this was kind of more an introduction to Sasuke and Tsunade. I will be working on some more chapters later, I usually write them during the week, so if there is a break of 2 days between chapter releases, it is just because it is the weekend for me. Again, if there are any questions, requests or constructive criticism you would like to give, leave them in a review or PM me. See you guys later!**


	4. The Volleyball Match

**I got a review saying that using the apostrophes made the speeches sound like thoughts, sorry if it did. I will use quotation marks for the speeches now and for the thoughts I will use apostrophes and italics. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are owned by Shonen Jump, I am not affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippūden or Shonen Jump, I am just a big fan.**

Then the two boys returned to find something unexpected. A volleyball net strung up on the court.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you're late! We are about to start the volleyball match with Sunagakure High School!" Guy yelled to the boys.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" The boys said in unison.

"Naruto could you please fill Hinata in about all of this?" Guy asked Naruto.

"Sure!" Naruto replied as he walked over to Hinata.

"W-What's going on?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Well, on the first day of every term, we fight an opposing school in an elimination volleyball game (as the name suggests, the closest person/last person to hit the ball when it hits the ground is out and to win, all players on the opposing team must be out.), and Sunagakure High School is the first one every year. It then goes Kirigakure, Iwagakure and then Kumogakure."

"C-Could I go next to you for this?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Of course you can!" Naruto replied with a huge grin.

"Konoha High! Are you ready?" The announcer asked.

"YEAH!" The school replied.

"Suna High! Are you ready?" The announcer asked.

"YEAH!" The opposing school replied.

"Come on Hinata, let's smash these guys!" Naruto said to Hinata.

"Y-Yeah!"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"START!"

The volleyball was thrown high in the air before being served hard by Suna High, the pelted back as hard as it was served, a Suna student hit it but not far enough, as it hit the net and fell to the ground.

"Suna High, one of your students has been eliminated, please send them off the court." The announcer told the opposing school.

All that could be heard were squeaking shoes on the wooden floor and the announcer announcing the elimination of players in each team. Eventually there were only three people on each side, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata on Konoha High's side and on Suna's side there was a boy with hair that was dark red, with bags under his eyes and had the stance and face of a leader, a brown haired boy with purple paint leading from his bottom lip to his chin, which connects to the paint going across his face horizontally covering his lips, and there is another streak going horizontally covering his eyes and a blonde haired girl with here hair tied back in four identical spiky pigtails on the back of her hair. Naruto and the boy with red hair looked at each other like they were best friends that were determined to beat each other but would still be best friends no matter who won. Then the ball was served. Sasuke hit the ball back over and then the ball was spiked by the boy with brown hair right next to Sasuke.

"Konoha High, one of your students has been eliminated, please send them off the court." The announcer told Konoha High.

As Sasuke walked past Naruto he said,

"You better win idiot."

"Alright Hinata, it's just you and me. Let's go!" Naruto yelled. "Here we come Gaara!"

The red haired boy then spoke'

"Bring it."

Naruto then served the ball near the brown haired boy who then promptly hit it back to Hinata who then hit it right in the corner of the opposing square, the closest was the brown haired boy who then yelled,

"Gaara, Temari! You better smash them!"

"Yeah, don't worry Kankuro." The blonde girl told him.

"Suna High, one of your students has been eliminated, please send them off the court."

Then Temari served the ball but just before it went over the net, Hinata had already got there and spiked the ball back at her and then eliminated Temari.

"Suna High, one of you-"

"Yeah we know!" Temari yelled at the announcer, cutting him off. She then stomped off the court. Gaara then served the ball hard and fast, acing Hinata out.

"W-What happened?" Hinata asked Naruto, as she was still confused about what happened.

"Oh, that happens when it's a 2v1 with Gaara against me and someone else, he always tries for a 1v1, I have to admit I do it too."

"Konoha High, one of your students has been eliminated, please send them off the court." The announcer said, for the final time.

"Alright, now the real fun begins, Naruto."

"Yeah, let's get started."

**Hey guys, like I said I had a review that asked me to change to quotation marks and I would like to point out that this is the type of review that is needed if any mistake is found within my work. This is because I like to bring you guys the best content I have and I need this constructive criticism to give out better content for you guys. So see you guys later!**


	5. The Volleyball Finish!

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter. I would just like to say thank you to all the support you guys have shown me, I know that this is a small fanfiction, in terms of views and that kind of stuff, but that doesn't bother me, I am just glad you guys have decided to read this. Hope you guys enjoy it! Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are owned by Shonen Jump, I am not affiliated with Naruto, Naruto Shippūden or Shonen Jump, I am just a big fan.**

"Yeah, let's get started."

All the students and faculty of both high schools watched on with anticipation as the two rivals stared at each other a second before the ball was served by Naruto. Gaara then tried to use the technique he used on Hinata against Naruto, but to no avail.

"Gaara, you know me better than that, you can't beat me with half your skill. Use all of it right from the start!" Naruto exclaimed to Gaara.

The students of Konoha High widened their eyes when they heard Naruto.

"W-Wait, t-that was only h-half of his s-skill?" Hinata said shocked.

"Naruto, when are you going to show me your full skill as well?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"When you show me yours, Gaara." Naruto said in hopes that Gaara would show it then.

"Sorry but you're going to have to wait a bit for that."

The two rivals then picked up speed and power as they fought. The two students were neck and neck, with Naruto pushing Gaara back and then Gaara pushing Naruto back. Gaara hit a fast ball to Naruto who then easily hit it back but then Gaara said something.

"Naruto, I am going to show my full skill now, get ready!" Gaara told Naruto.

"I've been ready for a long time, Gaara." Naruto replied.

Gaara's hits picked up a lot of speed and power quickly and it looked like Naruto was hard pressed to hit them back.

"N-Naruto! You c-can do it!" Hinata yelled encouragingly.

Naruto heard this and smiled, but not a normal smile, it was a sort of smile that could only be described as feral or beast-like. Then suddenly Naruto picked up a gigantic amount of speed and power almost instantly and started pushing Gaara back.

"This is it Gaara, my final strike, TO FINISH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a strike that Gaara tried to reach, but it was too fast for him to reach in time.

"The winner is Konoha High!" The announcer announced.

The students and faculty of Konoha High then went into an uproar as Gaara and Naruto walked off the court together.

"Good game Gaara." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah, that was fun Naruto." Gaara replied.

Naruto and Gaara both returned to their own schools and started talking to the others.

"H-Hey Naruto, did y-you notice a-anything weird when y-you w-were on the court?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"No, why?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"W-Well, I saw y-you on t-the court, but y-you were c-completely d-different than now."

"Oh, how?"

"Y-You were w-wearing a weird o-orange and b-black jumpsuit, blue a-ankle high sandals, a-a h-holster on your l-leg and a b-black headband with a p-piece of grey m-metal with a-a design of a-an abstract leaf on it. Oh I a-almost forgot! The v-volleyball looked l-like a s-swirling b-blue ball of l-light surrounded b-by something r-resembling a-a white s-shuriken and when y-you threw i-it you yelled Rasenshuriken." Hinata said while looking very confused.

"Oh, that's really weird... maybe you were just dehydrated?" Naruto said confused.

"Maybe..." Hinata replied.

**Hey guys, sorry for this not being up in the past 2 days but as I said before, I won't write chapters on the weekend, I know this will probably inconvenience you guys if you follow this series, but the weekend is kind of the time where I just relax, because during the week I also have to do schoolwork and the weekend is usually when I don't do any work or when I do homework, but try not to do too much. Well, here is the fifth chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, see you guys next time.**


	6. The Watchers

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the series, as always, if you have any requests or constructive criticism you would like to give me, please either put in a review or PM me. This is because if I get these, I can make better content for you guys to enjoy. Hope you enjoy! Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are property of Shonen Jump, I am not affiliated with Shonen Jump, other than being a big fan of their work.**

"Maybe..."

That was the last time Hinata spoke with Naruto that day. Everyone returned home afterwards, due to school finishing while the volleyball match was going on. When Hinata returned home, she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw that afternoon.

"What d-did I s-see? T-That was r-really w-weird." Hinata asked herself quietly.

Hinata heard a ringing sound and looked around to see what it was and then realised it was her phone.

"Uh, h-hello?"

"Oh hey Hinata, how was your first day?" Neji asked his cousin.

"Oh, N-Neji! Yeah, i-it was g-great." Hinata replied with a smile, even though Neji couldn't see it.

"Oh really? Did you have a favourite part?"

"Y-Yeah, when I-I met N-Naruto." Hinata replied.

"Oh ok, that's good." Neji said back.

"A-Anything else y-you wanted to s-say?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"No, I'm fine. I'm glad you had a good day today. Bye!"

"B-Bye!

Hinata then ended the call and put her phone down and started thinking about what she saw earlier.

"The w-weirdest t-thing is t-that when he l-looked l-like t-that, it f-felt r-really familiar."

Hinata then thought about it for a little while longer and then just decided to have dinner and go to bed for the night. But as she was sleeping a man dressed in a stealth outfit outside her window jumped and ran across the rooftops radioing someone.

"Target acquired sir, when should we start?" The man running on the rooftops asked through the radio.

"Tomorrow night, we start tomorrow night." The other man replied

Naruto was walking back to his house late at night because he always goes to his favourite ramen place after school and he got into a really long conversation with the owner. He was walking back and he saw someone looking through a window and then running away on the rooftops.

_'Huh, that was weird. I should check on the person in that house to see if they are okay.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He then ran to the window and saw that Hinata was sleeping in the bed that was easily visible from the window.

"Hinata? Why? Well, at least she isn't hurt." He said to himself.

"Time to go home I guess. I'll se-" Naruto said to himself before hitting the ground.

Something had hit Naruto in the back of the head and knocked him out. The assailant was holding a metal pipe and was also dressed in a stealth outfit.

"Target acquired, bring back to base."

**Hey guys, here is the 6th chapter, hope you enjoyed. As always, if you have any questions or constructive criticism please put them in a review or PM me. See you guys later!**


	7. The Boss

**Hey guys, sorry about not posting yesterday, I just didn't know what to write, so I had to take a day to think about it. Also, sorry if the previous chapter wasn't as good as other ones, I admit that I was strained for ideas, but now I think I'm onto something good. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are property of Shonen Jump, I am not affiliated with Shonen Jump other than being a big fan of their work.**

"Target acquired, bringing back to base."

The two people in stealth outfits then returned to their headquarters, one of them holding a blonde teenage boy over their shoulder. They then met each other at the entrance.

"So, did you find the location of the target?" The one holding Naruto asked the other one.

"Yes, I don't think I even need to ask you." He replied.

"No, let's go see the boss."

The two then walked through the entrance and then walked to the main hall. There was a man in a chair at the other end of the main hall who looked at the two with a if-you-have-disappointed-me-I-will-kill-you look on his face. The man had long black hair, yellow eyes and bone white skin.

"Lord Orochimaru, we have completed our objectives." The person holding Naruto said to the man on the chair.

"Good job Tayuya, place the boy in the laboratory. Now, Sakon, have you got the location of the girl?" Orochimaru replied then asked.

As Tayuya was walking to the laboratory with Naruto, he started to wake up and open his eyes.

"Great, better get him strapped down quickly before he starts to fight back." Tayuya said to herself.

"Wha-hey! Put me down!" Naruto yelled as he woke up in a white room with someone holding him.

"If you insist."

Naruto was then strapped onto a table and his eyes finally focused on Tayuya, still wearing the mask.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked loudly.

Tayuya then took the mask off and Naruto recognised her and remembered who she worked for.

"No, not again! He will not get him!" Naruto yelled.

He then remembered someone in the same getup looking through Hinata's window.

"Wait, someone who was wearing the same thing as you was at Hinata's house, what has she got to do with it?!"

"Oh Sakon? He was locating the girl so that we can take her and bring her here for study. Remember what she said about how you looked weird on the volleyball court? That's because she has the power to transport between parallel universes, at the moment she can only see occasionally but you and her are similar, in the fact that both of you have remarkable powers. We will get the fox inside you and from what we've seen so far, the girl has the you-know-what inside her." Tayuya explained

"No you don't mean..."

"Yes I do, I mean the Vixen of Spatial Reality, the counterpart to your Fox of Power and Strength."

**Hey guys, here it is. If you guys have any constructive criticism or questions/requests then put them in a review or PM me. Thank you for going this far with me and I hope to bring you guys good content, and once this one is completed then I might start on another one. Hope you enjoyed, see you later!**


	8. A Glance At The Power Of Kurama

**Hey guys, here is the last chapter for a while. Hope you enjoy. Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are property of Shonen Jump. I am not affiliated with Shonen Jump other than being a big fan of their work**

"Yes I do, I mean the Vixen of Spatial Reality, the counterpart to your Fox of Power and Strength."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this.

"You will not touch either three of them! They are living beings! They deserve to live their lives! Even if the Fox and Vixen can only live inside a host, it is still a life! You cannot take that away from any of them." Naruto yelled at Tayuya.

"Say what you will blondie, we are getting the things inside you and the girl and there's nothing you can do about it." Tayuya said with an evil smile.

She then gave Naruto a sedative and walked out of the chamber and locked the door.

Naruto woke up and found he was in the same place as last time but felt something was different. He looked around and saw Hinata was unconscious on a table like his right next to him.

"Hinata? Can you hear me?!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh... N-Naruto? A-Are you t-there?" Hinata replied weakly

She turned her head towards Naruto and he saw she had a cut running down her right cheek and her face was bruised all over.

"Why? What has she done to deserve this?! They're going to pay... THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!" Naruto screamed as his eyes started glowing red.

He tore through his restraints and opened Hinata's as well.

"Stay behind me Hinata. I'm going to take care of these guys." Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata realised that Naruto was actually speaking with two voices. Tayuya and Sakon found themselves in the way of Naruto and Hinata and then at the other end of the hallway in an instant, and unconscious. Two others appeared and then were right next to Sakon and Tayuya, also unconscious. Naruto and Hinata then found themselves in the main hall of the facility. Orochimaru then turned in his chair to face the pair.

"I see you have learnt to access your first stage of your power, Naruto." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"How dare you talk about this power as if it you are farming it for yourself?! I am friends with Kurama and we have learned to talk to each other but he is still not sure that he should let me use his power! He would definitely not let someone like you use it, he only lets those he trusts use it!" Naruto yelled at Orochimaru with his body starting to glow red like his eyes.

Kurama's power made something resonate deep within Hinata's body and she started glowing white. She clung to Naruto when her vision started going white.

**_"Spatial Transport!"_**

**Hey guys, here is the 8th chapter I won't be able to post for a while, tomorrow is the first day fo the weekend for me and the day after that I leave for three days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys later!**


	9. The New World

**Hey guys, the reason I haven't been posting lately was because I was gone for the first two days of the week and then when I got back, I had other things to do. So I'm back now and here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Naruto and Naruto Shippūden are property of Shonen Jump. I am not affiliated with Shonen Jump other than being a big fan of their work.**

_**"Spatial Transport!"**_

Naruto and Hinata started glowing white and a pinprick of light appeared above their heads and started opening up into what looked like a portal.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto exclaimed

"I-I don't k-know." Hinata said nervously

Both of the high school students then lifted off the ground and went through the portal and lost conciousness.

"Hello? Naruto? Hinata? Wake up! Come on!" A voice yelled from the blackness of unconsciousness.

"Huh? That sounds like... Kiba!" Naruto said as he rose from the depths of unconsciousness.

Naruto found himself looking at the faces of his good friend Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Akamaru then proceeded to lick Naruto's face.

"Hey Akamaru, good to see you too, buddy." Naruto laughed as he played with Akamaru.

"Hey Naruto, two things. Number One, weren't you supposed to finish the mission you went on tomorrow? Number Two, what are you wearing?"

"Huh? This is the school uniform, what are you wearing?" Naruto asked when he looked at what Kiba was wearing.

"My ninja outfit, duh. Don't you usually wear an orange and black jumpsuit?"

"No, why would I wear that? Wait, ninja outfit? What do you mean?" Naruto asked with confusion.

Naruto then looked around and found himself in an open field with people doing something that resembled training, but they were walking up trees, on water and they were throwing weird metal stars.

"Where the hell are we Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? We're in the training field, obviously." Kiba said with confusion.

"Where's that? Last I remember we were at Orochimaru's hideout, then we went through some kind of portal... Wait, the Vixen of Spatial Reality, could Hinata have transported us to a parallel world?" Naruto whispered to himself

"Huh? What're you saying dude?" Kiba asked with confusion.

"Nothing, where's the leader of this place?"

"Huh? You must know that! She calls you to her office almost everyday for something." Kiba said, even more confused.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hinata! Are you okay? Do you need help?" Naruto asked with a worried expression.

"J-Just my l-leg, I think I-I l-landed on it."

"Hey guys, I'll take you to see the Hokage okay? Maybe you got a memory jutsu cast on you." Kiba said.

"Hokage? Is that the leader of this place? Alright, I'll help Hinata there." Naruto said.

Kiba then took Naruto to the Hokage's office and stopped outside the door.

"Alright guys, this is the place, I've got to go take care of some things, so see you later." Kiba then jumped out the window onto the power lines and then ran on them for a bit before jumping off.

"Alright Hinata let's go." Naruto said.

They opened the door and walked through to find mirror images of themselves.

**Hey guys, sorry for not having posted lately, as stated previously, I haven't had a lot of time to write it, so here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it and as always, if you have any questions, reviews or constructive criticism please put it in a review or PM me. See you later!**


End file.
